


Beauty

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [82]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based on: Ethan redefines male beauty, Feb 3, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Beauty

Health is more important than beauty.

What even is beauty, but another arbitrary concept brought upon by an overindulgence in the human concept of aesthetics? 

Beauty is different depending on where you go and who you ask. It’s a social construct, and as such it means different things to different people. People interpret such constructs differently based on their experiences and their interactions with said construct.

A lot of people (at least in the circles I seem to most often frequent) appear to be of the opinion (read: fact) that many of the beauty standards present in the media are harmful to one’s health and safety. However, seeing as such standards continue to be prevalent (though perhaps they are becoming slightly less frequent) throughout much of today’s media, there must be some sort of group that either does not know about the mental and physical health risks to these beauty standards or does not give a flying fuck about them. 

In some (perhaps most or maybe even all) cases, health can lead to beauty.   
Remaining properly hydrated is good for your skin, and eating right will assist you in sleeping and/or feeling less tired [I’m not 100% on this one, but I’m pretty sure the water part is true] which will lessen the bags that are probably beneath your eyes. (is there anyone in the world who doesn’t have eye bags? Like, maybe a baby doesn’t- what even are eye bags anyways? Weird little skin flaps that denote how much sleep a person has received in the past 2 weeks?)

I think more people should strive to be healthy, to do what feels best for them- not attempt to fit within someone else’s standard of beauty. 

I wish we could live in a world where everyone could be happy, where no one would go and say ‘this is how you should look’ or ‘this is how you should dress’ or ‘this is what you should like’ or ‘this is how you should act’. 

I wish people were more open minded, and less judgemental about things they don’t understand.

I wish people wouldn’t jump to conclusions- but that would require society to stop stereotyping groups of people, to stop spreading lies and misinformation. 

I wish the world were a better place, where people didn’t have to be afraid of persecution based on who or what they are, or the experiences they’ve gone through throughout their lives. 

I wish people could understand.

I wish we lived in a world where it was never necessary to lie- where people weren’t afraid of telling the truth because the truth wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

The world I wish for is not our world.

Perhaps, someday it could be, and our world could get better.

Maybe I’m wrong about what a more perfect world would look like, maybe I’m not, or maybe I’ve only glimpsed a fraction of what it is possible for our world to become. 

But we cannot settle for what the world is, or claim that things will never change.

We are responsible for shaping a world we want to live in.


End file.
